1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for dynamically determining web resource to be loaded and saving space, and more particularly, to a method for dynamically determining web resource to be loaded and saving space for an embedded browser in a wireless networking environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the developments and improvements of computer and network technologies, embedded systems and wireless networking related electronic devices are becoming popular with people for use in their daily lives.
However, in a prior art embedded system and wireless networking environment, the network bandwidth is limited in comparison with the typical broadband environment, and thus the web-page downloading speed is slow. Furthermore, embedded systems do not have hardware resources that are as powerful as those provided in desktop computers, and this leads to inconvenience for the user.
The typical browser usually downloads all resources of a web-page as its hardware resource is powerful and the bandwidth is high. However, in the embedded system, since the bandwidth and hardware resources are insufficient, a user may only be able to download pure text files from the web-pages to avoid long delays or an excessive loading on memory, which not only ruins the original design of the web-page, but also waste browser resources and then reduces browser efficiency. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for dynamically determining web resource to be loaded and saving space for an embedded browser in a wireless networking environment to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.